Living through the End
by happymandalorian
Summary: Ahsoka was just diagnosed with a horrible disease, and is not expected to last more than a few days. Anakin of course is heartbroken and is willing to do whatever it takes to get Ahsoka out of a dishonorable death. But Ahsoka is acting normal and taking the whole thing completely in stride while her friends worry. Rated K I added another chapter there will be a total of 4 (:
1. chapter 1

Anakin paced slightly as the doctor was finishing Ahsoka's exam. He wished she could just be done he needed to know if something was wrong with her. Lately she had been having odd spasms and he'd wake up to hear her screaming and panting in the next room. At first he thought they were force related but Yoda has never heard of anything like it and had recommended this doctor for her.

Ahsoka had been in there for nearly two hours when finally the doctor came out with a grimblook on his face. Anakin sensed the tension in the room and decided to break the silence. "well?" he asked.

The doctor hesitated, then answered,

"I'm afraid due to her overexposure to noise, pollution, severe radioactivity, and tremendous stress, she... well she... she has a disease"

"What?" Anakin said, not intending to sound violent but his voice came out rough and irritated.

"She has at most one week left. I'm sorry"

They stood in there for a moment as Anakin was slapped in the face by the sudden realization of his cocky, stubborn Padawan dying of a disease. It certainly wasn't the noble death she had always wished for on the battlefield. He couldn't begin to imagine it, Ahsoka was so strong, what would he do without her, he knew he shouldn't blame himself, but who else was there to blame?

As Anakin sighed heavily he realized he had been thinking deeply for over 3 minutes. The doctor spoke again.

"She will be transported to a more permanent hospital to... er ... await further development. She does not yet know about the illness, would you like to be the one to tell her?"

Anakin glanced at the door.

"No need, she was eavesdropping the whole time." And sure enough, when they opened the door, Ahsoka tumbled to the floor, her ear still pressed against the wall.

He looked at her, and she at him, each aware of the tears in the other's eyes but not aware of the tears on their own. He embraced her, breaking the tension of the room. They knelt on the floor hugging for what seemed like hours, you could feel the unspoken grief in the room.

Anakin was finally asked to exit as they transported Ahsoka to a hospital on a remote world in the outer rim. Anakin went straight home, but Padme and Obi Wan were already in his quarters.

"Anakin, we know what happened, I'm so sorry" Obi Wan said. Anakin sat down in between them and put his head in his hands as Padme rubbed circles on his back soothingly. Obi Wan continued to try to comfort him.

"Dont think about it as a life lost. Think of all the lives she saved as a jedi, hundreds would have lost their lives without her."

"That's all anything ever is to you, a statistic. Do you even care about her? And think of all the lives she could have saved." Anakin said quickly and harshly.

"Anakin, we know this isn't what you wanted, and we know this isn't the death she would consider noble..." Padme said softly. Then she suddenly stood up and began to speak in a much harsher tone.

"But you have to pull yourself together, for her sake and for yours. She doesn't want to hear on her deathbed that her master was disappointed and erupting in anger issues. So you had better give her the happiest days of her life because Anakin I swear you do not want her to die more worried than she already is. So you understand?!" Padme screamed as the two men stood staring at her in awe and disbelief.

"Now go to bed, both of you and first thing tomorrow we are going to visit her and taking Lux, ok?"

The Jedi followed her orders without hesitation as she stormed off to her own quarters. Anakin cried himself to sleep that night.

Hey guys thanks so much for reading, if you would like me to continue this story, please say so in the comments and expect another chapter in 1-4 days. Thank you (:


	2. 2

The sat in silence on the plane ride to the small world of Jarus where ahsoka was taken for her "recovery"

Obi Wan looked at Ankin and could tell he wasn't taking this well. As they were walking towards the large building, Obi Wan awkwardly put a hand on his former Padawan's shoulder. Anakin shrugged it off calmly.

"Guys you have to stay strong about this, we don't want Ahsoka to see you like this and feel worse." Padme said.

"I agree" Lux added, "I refuse to sew her sad on a time like this. Anakin turned to Lux angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Anakin said sarcastically "But I don't think you've seen her sad or seen her for more than a few hours at a time. Lux turned and seethe at Anakin.

"Cut it out you two" Obi wan cut in exasperatedly. By that time they were in the hospital. They checked in to see Ahsoka. When they got to her room Padme took a deep breath and pulled back the curtain.

"Hey." Ahsoka said enthusiastically.

Padme immediately ran over and engulfed her in a large hug. Ahsoka patted her back awkwardly.

"Ahsoka I am so sorry." Ahsoka smiled and hugged her back.

Anakin looked over and his face scrunched up trying to hold back tears. Anakin ran out of the room. Obi Wan followed him.

"Where are they going?" Ahsoka asked jokily.

Meanwhile in the lobby Anakin was storming out of the building. "Anakin, wait" Obi Wan said running after him "Where are you going" he asked. "I know a way to help her. I need to go to Tatooine, if you're coming with me or not" Anakin rushed onto his ship. Obi Wan hesitated but then walked on the ship with him. "How will going to Tatooine help?"

"There's a witch there who can heal anything... for a price.


	3. 3

They flew off in silence toward Tatooine. Anakin sensed Obi Wan's doubts about this but Anakin knew it was his only chance because he could not bring himself to let her die without trying to save her. When they arrived on Tatooine Obi Wan couldnt hold back his thoughts anymore.

"Do you even know how to find this witch? And how can she heal Ahsoka, Anakin seriously please let it go."

Anakin turned, suddenly enraged.

"Let it go, so you want me to just give up on her?!"

"I didn't say that Anakin they are trying to find a cure"

"No they they're not." Anakin answered quietly, "and you know that."

They walked to an old but and Anakin knocked on the door 4 times.

"Ani?" A shrill voice called out. " ANI? "

An old woman with beaded layers of fabric covering her frail body lumbered out of the hallway.

"Little Anakin, is that you?" She asked, hugging Obi Wan.

"Wow, Ani, you are very tall, you might want to lose the beard though.

Anakin stifled a laugh and said,

"It's me Canny"

She turned to Anakin instead as Obi Wan tryed to smooth off the front of his robes.

"Anakin, you look so handsome, what made you come back to this dust owl of a planet?"

"Actually, I need something from you, my friend has a disease and she's supposed to die in a few days, is there anything you can do, I'm desperate" Anakin was practically begging.

"And you are certain there are no medicines to cure this?" Anakin nodded.

Canny thought for awhile and then said,

"There is one thing you can do but it might not work out. If there is a high concentration of force surrounding your friend the force will grow in her and hopefully give her life." Obi Wan seemed skeptical.

"But couldn't that also build negatives. energy and the pressure could destroy her?" He asked.

"That's why I say it is not without cost that you do this but it is then only chance you have, you and your friend here must form sort of... a... a...uh... force bubble, around her."

"Thank you. Goodbye." Anakin said while heading for the door.

They boarded their ship and flew back to Ahsoka, undecided on whether they would take Canny's advice.

Sorry this one is so short, please leave comments, the next chapter will be longer and will have luxsoka fluff so Anisoka fans please do not make troubles. :D


End file.
